TGS
by equilla
Summary: formerly known as Tea's Great Search Tea has to find a date.Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou have to save Mokuba, and find ice cream. And Malik joins a chatroom.
1. Chapter 1

Equilla: I don't own any of these character's except Reeva, and I don't mean to offend those of you who write yaoi, you are great people, I'm just trying to keep them in character and break the 4th wall as well. So no offense to any of you people.

Mokuba:and the disclaimer is that no characters except Reeva don't belong to Equilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------Unexpected Visitor--------------------------------------

Tea was happily dusting a shelf when she heard a knock on the door. She skipped to it and opened it only to look shocked and a bit annoyed. On the other side of the door was her cousin Reeva, carrying a suitcase.

"Heya cous," Reeva said pushing in past Tea.

"Your not my cousin, and I don't have any named Reeva," Tea complained back watching Reeva lounge out across the couch and turn the TV on.

"Well I am for this story ok."

"Ok, but what are you doing here, and why do you have a suitcase?"

"I'm going to stay with you for a bit."

"Ow no your not," Tea commanded back turning the telly off.

"Yes I am," Reeva commented turning the television back on again, "anyway, its not like you'll be having any boy over."

"Excuse me," Tea exclaimed turning the box back off, "What do you mean by that."

"Well it is unlikely that you'll be having a boyfriend over anytime soon."

"I could get a boyfriend at anytime I wanted."

"ok then how about a dare. If you manage to get a date today, I will go and take back the comment, but if you don't I'm staying for however long I want."

"Deal"

"You better start go looking for that date missy, time is ticking away," Reeva commented causing Tea to rush out the door as the tube was turned back on again.

Outside Tea was pausing thinking who she could ask to take her on a friendly date to help her win the dare. She knew that Yami and Yugi would do anything to help a friend, but they were out of town at the present time. So she then set out on her search to find someone to take her on a date.

-----------------------------------------Strike 1-------------------------------------------------

On her way to Joey's she spotted him halfway down the street. She raced to meet him and tell him what was going on and asking him to help her, but upon arriving she was partly out of breath.

"Joey, can you help me with something. My cousin dared me to get a date today, and if I don't win she is going to stay at my place, which will be awful. So will you help me win the dare, just as friends of course, not a serious date," was what Tea tried to say, but it came out more like, "Joey, .. you .. me with my cousin…date today… stay at my place … serious date."

This of course would scare anyone, and it did scare Joey. He was about to run when she started to correct herself.

"Sorry I was out of breath. I meant to say, Can you help me win a dare I have with my cousin. She dared me that I wouldn't be able to get a date by the end of the day, and if she wins she is going to stay at my house which will be awful. I was wondering if you could take me on a fake date, at least for the first part and then we could meet with the others or something," Tea corrected herself.

Relieved that Tea wasn't coming onto him, or trying to get him to date her cousin, or she was going on a date with her cousing, which her first try all sounded like, still couldn't help.

"Sorry Tea I can't," Joey apologised, "I'm about to take Serenity on a holiday. You should try Tristian or Duke."

Of course part of his thinking behind that was that it could get at least one of them it would get one of them away from his sister. Tea then nodded and watched him leave. After Joey had gone Weavil, who had been near by and had overheard what was said.

"I could always help you with that dare," Weavil commented to Tea from behind her.

The sound of his voice had scared her make her jump and spin around yelling at him, "Don't sneak up on me, like that. Also no thanks that's ok."

Slightly repulsed by his offer Tea quickly high tailed it out of there.

------------------------------------------A Fighting Couple---------------------------------------

Tea then soon tracked own Duke and Tristian who were having lunch outside a resteraunt.

Tea then quickly told them the same thing she told Joey, but this time she did it properly the first time.

"Sorry can't help," they both replied at the same time, "Serenity might think I don' like her as much."

Having heard what the other said they both stood up from their seats and started fighting verbally against each other.

"I don't even know why you bother trying to win over Serenity, she would never go for a person so female," Tristian yelled at Duke.

"Then explain how she likes me more then you," Duke yelled back.

"I doubt it, who was the one who risked his life to save her back in the virtual reality world."

"Yeah that act sure showed off your stupidity to her."

Becoming embarresed by the scene the two were making Tea quickly interrupted, "Serenity would probably think it is nice of someone to help me with this, it would also make them seem like a better person to Joey as well."

This only caused them to fight over who was going with Tea, with both of them no wanting to, only to impress Serenity of course. But after awhile they reached a agreement that it any girl other then Serenity wasn't worth risking their part friendship for. So they said sorry to Tea before leaving.

-------------------------------------The Fainter and the Illiterate--------------------------------

Tea soon then reached Ryou's house, knowing how kind he was, and sure that he would be happy to help.

After knocking on the door Ryou soon opened it saying a friendly hi to Tea.

"Hey Ryou, I was wondering if you could help me win a dare with my cousin. See she dared me that I wouldn't be able to get a date today and I have to win otherwise she is going to live with me."

At this point Ryou had started to blush, unnoticed by Tea.

"I was wondering if you could help me by taking me on a date."

At this point the blush had spread and he was completely red.

"It would be a completely friendly date of course."

She was then interrupted by a thud as Ryou fainted, falling to the ground and producing this noise. Tea just looked shocked at the body as Bakura came up curious at what the noise was.

Seeing the fainted Ryou Bakura asked, "What did you do to him?"

Tea then explained to him everything and asked if he would help her with her problem."

Bakura shook his head, "Nope, firstly your friends with my enemy, secondly I would prefer to be in one of those yaoi fics, and I hate those so much as being gay is a biig sin for us ancient egyptians, causing us to go to hell."

At this time he turned towards you, yes you readers, that is right he is looking at you.

"Cause us ancient Egyptians are straight, straight do you hear me, not bu, not gay, s t r a t e. Though of course I can't talk for Marik or Malik.

"Umm, Bakura that isn't how you spell straight," Tea interrupted.

"Hey I never even learnt how to read hieroglyphics, how do you expect me to know how to spell in modern languages," Bakura retorted slamming the door in her face, leaving Tea a bit hurt about his comments of preference.

-----------------------------------------Move your Mouth----------------------------------------

Tea had started become worried that she would loose the dare, and decided to try the Kaiba's. Mokuba was way too young for her to bother, and Seto was, well cold as stone, but she might as well try.

After ringing the door bell Mokuba answered the door and comented a cheerful hello.After ringing the door bell Mokuba answered and she asked for Kiaba. Mokuba nodded happily and quickly went off to get his brother, while Tea thought about the best way to ask Kiaba.

Seto came to the door with his normal solemn face and asked grumpily, "What do you want."

"Hi Seto, I know that you don't like me or my friends much because we are friends with Yami and Yugi, but here me out on this," Tea begged, "You see I am in a dare that I can't get a date by the end of the day. If I loose this then my cousin is going to stay with me which would be really awful, and you are kinda my last hope. So I was wondering if you could take me out on a false date."

Seto looked at her processing what she said for a little while before bursting into laughter and slamming the door in her face.

After having a door slammed in her face for a second time that day Tea started walking through the entertainment section of town, trying to figure out who else could help. While doing so she ran into the same DDR guy which she had faced off against before Duel City. (Equilla: what I can't remember his name)

Remembering that he had wanted to date her before, so she told him of his predicament.

The DDR guy said ok and then Tea made a mistake, she started to go on a friendship speech about how her other friends didn't fulill their full duty as friends by not helping her with her problem. While this was happening DDR guy started to easily guess why it had been hard for her to find someone to take her out. Realising that she didn't hear him say that he had changed his mind the first time, left a note and left quickly, with Tea still going on her friendship speech. By the time she noticed, he had left and it was getting rather late. So she quickly left to find others.

---------------------------------Last Rescources---------------------------------------------------

As she had nearly given up and was starting her long and depressing journey home she spotted Rex Raptor and Wevil Underwood. She then shivered and felt disgusted at what she was about to do.

After catching up to them Rex eyed her suspiciously and Weavil already knew what she was talking about as she told them her problem.

As she finished and asked for their help Rex gave a solid no and Weavil put on a snotty air.

"Aah so now you come crawling back to me hey," He sneered, "Well guess what, I decided that your not worth my time."

The two then left leaving Tea shaking there furious at the annoying beatle haired annoyance. She then countiued on her way dodging the cars that were driving around her as she found herself in the middle of the road. She then came across the Ishtar's house. She shrugged to herself, and thought 'Why not, it isn't like I have any other choice, and there is no way it could be worse.'

As she then went up to the door and was about to knock when she heard noises coming from inside.

Marik (Equilla; of you read my other stories you know I mean the less evil one) ran past the door screaming, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Then she heard Malik run after him yelling, "Get back here so I can stick you with my rod."

Remembering what Bakura had yelled at the readers earlier, and not wanting to know what was happening inside, Tea quickly backed away then bolted home.

Inside the Ishtar's house, Ishizu and Odion were watching Marik be chased around the house by Malik who had the millennium rod raised in a dagger form.

She then very quickly backed away remembering what Bakura had said, and then ran at full pelt.

"Malik stop that," Ishizu snapped at her brother and his darker half, "and you two wonder where people get the idea to do yaoi's of you two."

Odion who was watching them as if it was a normal thing commented blandly, "it would probably help if they didn't wear so much purple as well."

Marik ran past them again, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get him away from me, he is trying to kill me!"

Malik closely ran after him, "You used my hair gel, so I have a solid reason this time."

-----Return in Defeat (note: for this last bit the layout is different to stop confusion)----

Giving up Tea returns home her head lowered in defeat. As she entered her house she found Reeva still couching boredly on the lounge, watching the same channel on TV.

Reeva is still couching boredly on the lounge watching TV.

Reeva: so no luck

Tea: looking defeated I hate you

Reeva: aah hard turn downs then

Tea: I am giving up guys for life

Reeva: well I hope your spare room is tidy cause I probably will be staying for awhile.

Tea: Why do some of you authors hate me so

Voice from above: Because you are so perky, and always so perfect and going on about friendship, it gets sickening and annoying

Tea: ow

Voice from above: readers also like to see certain characters get bashed up like this

--------------------------------in the street-----------------------

Weavil is trying to catch bugs

A large monty python foot comes down and squashes him.

----------------------------------Tea's house--------------------

Tea: ok I'm going to stop complaining now

Reeva: good girl now go get me a drink

Tea: no

Reeva: why not

Tea: me being your servant wasn't in the bet

Reeva: it wasn't?

Tea: how about this, if you get a date I'll get you the drink, if you can't you leave

Reeva: make it servant and we have a deal

Tea; ok

Reeva: picks up phone and calls someoneHey Kasey, meet me at the diner at 6 ok cya.

Tea: I despise you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Equilla: well that's it, my first one chaptered story, and probably the only one I will ever have that has Tea as the main character.

Mokuba; I'm still surprised you did this

Equilla; I did want to write a story where it is just fully Tea bashing, but this one came out. Scmeh

Mokuba: yeah

Equilla: review if you want, otherwise don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Equilla: ummm

Mokuba: wow, big response

Equilla: umm

Joey: you are going to do it aren't you

Equilla: well I got asked for a sequal

Mokuba: there is that word

Equilla: umm here it is, plotless and I have no idea what it is

Joey: we are sooo doomed

Mokuba: Equilla doesn't own any of us yugioh characters, any one from the matrix or any one from Winnie the Pooh or from Robin Hood Men in Tights.  
Joey: or from Men in Black or The Mummy Returns or Gremlins even , but she does own the plot and Reeva and Kasey. Did you include enough people in the story.

Equilla; you think it needs more?

Mokuba: no

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------Spot the double up------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, children were playing, Tea was getting bossed around by Reeva, Ryou and Yugi were watching Yami and Bakura beat up some bullies while hanging upside down on a clothes line, and Marik was singing. Well except for the singing it was a beautiful day. But then there could have been worse things, like Yami and Bakura doing a duet together.

"Hey," the Yami protested as they both dropped the people they were beating up who then scurried away, and Bakura raised a threatening fist.

As I was saying, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the streams were gurgling, the children were playing, but somewhere, something awful had just happened.

As Yami finished helping Yugi down off the line, and Bakura pushed Ryou off, who then fell on his head causing a brain aneurism, and his death, Yami's phone rang.

"Hello the pharaoh here," Yami said into it after answering.

"Hi Yami it is Mokuba here," came the reply.

"What's up Mokuba?"

"Something awful has happened."

"Ow no, Dartz hasn't come back and is planing to take over the world again is he?"

"no, bu"

"Seto or Pegasus aren't planning to have another duel competition that will decide the faint of the world are they."

"No yami, but"

"Marik hasn't partnered up with Malik in hopes that with his help that they could destroy the world."

"No, but Marik is singing which is rather bad anyway."

"Some rival has kidnapped Mokuba Kiaba again in hopes of using it against Seto Kiabe in a way to gain control of the company."

"YAMI," Mokuba yelled through the phone, "I am talking to you, and no it is none of those things now listen to me and let me get a word in."

"Ok what is it."

"Dang, now I've forgotten, ok get you but over here and then I should be able to remember it."

"Ok," Yami answered hanging up the phone and turning to the confused others, "come on guys to the millennium mobile."

"Um Yami, there is no Millennium mobile," Yugi answered while Ryou looked at the pharaoh confused and Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure the author will provide us with one, like she did with giving Tea that nice cousin," Yami answered.

"No, no I won't," came a voice in the sky as Yami pouted.

"What was that phone call about anyway," Yugi asked.

"Mokuba needs our help with something, so we need to get over there right away," Yami replied.

"ok, but can we stop by at Tea's for ice cream," Yugi asked giving Yami puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can Yugi. Come Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, off we go, to ice cream," Yami commented then we an arm out like superman he went off running down the street.

"And he was soo normal when this story started," Ryou, commented as the three followed after him, Bakura filming the pharaoh in hopes of later blackmail.

----------------------------------Metal Writers Blocks a Character Hazard-------------

Then the author had a writers block, which she had to push over the hill. The only problem this caused for our four heroes is that they were on the other side. The metal writers block then continued to fall and landed right on poor Ryou, squashing him. When it crashed it also opened up revealing shrivelled up looking grey pygmies wearing loin clothes and wielding spears. The three just stared at the small things before one of the five that were in the box screamed at them, causing Yami to try and match it, by screaming back. The pygmies then paused huddled, and whispered too each other and taking glances at the Egyptian. Once again one walked forward and screamed again, only to be matched again by the pharaoh.

"Hey I'm good at this," Yami commented to his companions who were doing their best to pretend that they didn't know him.

The pygmies who had finished discussing what they were going to do then brought forth a box to Yami. Yami opened it up finding some conopic jars inside, remembering his culture he grimaced and handed it back to the pygmies who looked at him with wide eyes, and he shook his head, trying to mime the message 'no thanks.'

As they then walked off leaving the pygmies by themselves they didn't get to see something swoop on the pygmies, leaving them as dry hollow skins.

---------------------------------What happened to the feather duster---------------

Yami continued to walk on, ahead of them, running in a zig zagging way along the footpath, still in a superman stance, until he reached Tea's house, and then waited for the other three to catch up. Yugi then ran the doorbell, which was then answered by a flustered Tea who had a feather duster.

"Hey guys," She commented tiredly, "come on in, I will be with you guys soon I just have to address a gremlin problem in the kitchen. Reeva and a friend of hers are in the family room."

"Aah yes, we shall wait for your victory with your nice cousin then," commented Yami proudly.

Tea looked at Yami like he was crazy as he came in past her, "Is he ok?"

"He has been like that all day," Yugi commented.

Tea then went back into the kitchen as the others went into the family room where Reeva was still on the coach, but watching Yami run around in circles and explain how he had defeated Malik, along with over done actions, in the corner was another guy watching the pharaoh slightly confused.

As Yugi, Ryou and Bakura came in Reeva asked them, "Is he feeling ok?"

"He has been like that for awhile now," Yugi replied.

Yami then stopped explaining and looked curiously at the guy in the corner, "do I know you?"

The guy leaned back a bit scared by the strange guy with the face in his, "uh no no you don't, um I'm Kasey."

"OK then," Yami replied happily believing this and sat down.

Then Tea came backing out of the kitchen with a flame thrower which she kept blasting at creatures in the kitchen, "die you slimy rats, die!"

She then recaught her stature and walked up to the resting group, "so what are you guys doing here?"

"We came for ice cream," Yugi chirped happily.

"And then we are going to see what awful thing that was happening that Mokuba needed help with," Yami commented.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help with the ice cream," Tea commented.

"Pweease," Ryou and Yugi pleaded together both giving Tea puppy dog eyes at the same time.

Tea stared at them then her eyes became swirly and she fell over with stars going around her head muttering, "too much cute."

As Kasey put a ice pack on Tea's forehead, Reeva leaned over the back of the couch, "she can't help you because we don't have any, though there is a place down the street."

"Onwards to the ice cream shop then," Yami shouted proudly.

"But what about the awful thing that Mokuba needs your help with," Kasey commented confused.

"The ice cream mission is more important," Yami replied before grabbing the wrists of the others before racing off.

But as he only had two hands he wasn't able to grab Ryou, leaving him there.

"Umm mind if I get a glass of water before going after them?" Ryou asked.

"Sure I don't see any reason why not," Reeva replied going back to the television.

Ryou then walked into the kitchen only to be fried by the now flame thrower wielding gremlin under the kitchen sink.

------------------------ I Scream You Scream, We all scream for sanity-----------------

Making it to the ice cream shop, after Yami had stopped dragging Bakura and Yugi along, Yami burst open the doors and marched in. Yugi and Bakura followed him in, feeling very ashamed and embarrassed.

Yami then marched up to the counter, which for his luck had no line, and said, "I wish to have some ice cream."

The counter attendant looked up at Yami boredly, "What flavours would you like, what size and how many."

Yami looked blankly at him for a little while then turned to his friends to ask, "Umm what would you guys like?"

"Triple choc swirl for me, medium sized," Yugi piped up.

"I'll have a strawberry sorbet, small sized thanks, and Bakura doesn't want any," Ryou commented from next to Yugi.

Yami then turned back to the desk attendant, "Hand us three medium sized ice creams in the flavours of Triple Choc Swirl, Strawberry Sorbet, and Milk and Honey."

As the last words escaped Yami's mouth a rumbling could be heard, and everyone except Yami who seemed oblivious to it looked around confused. Then rushing from one of the toilet rooms came a heard of heffalumps, which then stampeded out the front door, right over poor Ryou.

As Yami received their ice creams Yugi and Bakura looked sadly down on their crushed friend.

As they finished their ice creams, and Bakura had 'accidentally dropped' Ryou's on a small girl's head, Yami pronounced, "Come it is time that we go to the rescue of Mokuba."

He then proceeded to race out the door of the shop leaving Yugi and Bakura to be stared at by the rest of the shop's occupants. They then quickly scuttled out, as the cleaner scooped what was left of Ryou off the ground.

------------------------------------------ Aaaaaahhh!-------------------------------------------

As Yami raced around the street trying his best to lift off the ground so he could fly them directly there, something actually normal happened.

Marik came running towards them his arms flailing and screaming at the top of his voice. He then ran behind the small group screaming, 'Don't let him get me, don't let him get me.'

This actually is normal if you consider Malik. But the explanation actually wasn't that normal.

"Hark did I here a cry of help not far from here?" Yami commented putting his hand to his ear.

"Umm Yami that was Marik and he isn't far, he is right here behind you," Ryou commented pointing at Marik, which also made Yugi and Bakura jump.

"Ryou, what are you doing here your dead," Yugi gasped.

"Huh, ow I have a contract for this story that I die a lot, but each time I come back," Ryou answered.

"Really, I feel sorry for you, how many times have you died so far?"

"4 times so far."

"But that is how many sections there has been."

"yep"

"Poor you."

"I said we must go save the yonder person in distress," Yami shouted interrupting them.

Marik was about to point out that he was still right behind him, but then Yami ran off.

Bakura looked up at the sky, tapped Ryou on the shoulder then pointed up.

"huh?" Ryou asked looking up, "ow it is getting dark, yeah your right it is time we started heading back."

Yugi nodded at this then noticed what Bakura was actually pointing at, "Umm Ryou take three large steps left."

Ryou a bit confused did so, only to be narrowly missed by a falling piano.

Marik looked at the piano, then back up at the sky, which then followed him putting his hands to his face, screaming, turn on his heels and run off screaming.

After watching Marik be then chased along by a flying group of lame gaurds on horses and a cocky sheriff they then decided to go home.

------------------------------Aren't we forgetting Something---------------------------------

Seto was leaning against the door his normal scowl on his face as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He then turned to his younger brother.

"You did call for help didn't you," Seto growled to him.

"I did," Mokuba replied, "But somehow I think they forgot about us."

Hearing a drilling noise from the otherside of the door they both jumped away from it, and Seto commented, "Remember Mokuba aim for the eye of the things."

Then 3 Mr Smiths appeared at the now broken doorway, one of which was holding a drill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equilla: all done

Joey: wait a second

Mokuba: what the hey? What was with the ending  
Joey: you didn't do anything with MIB

Equilla: takes out nuerelisar and zaps Joey

Joey: . where am I?  
Mokuba: do what ever you want, even flames are welcome, we are trying to have a bonfire over here so yeah, cya later


	3. Chapter 3

Equilla: here is the next one, it is kinda different

Joey: kinda different, it is nearly in a different format

Mokuba: How can you tell it keeps changing format

Equilla: do the line already ok.

Joey: Equilla doesn't own any of the yugioh characters

Mokuba: once again she doesn't own anyone from the Matrix, or the other characters that pop up in the conversation online.

Equilla: yeah they are characters from other things, try and figure out who they are.

Joey: sheesh is this a crossover series or something

Equilla: turning into it isn't it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------Yes, they have a computer---------------------------------------

Ishizu carefully watched as the men installed a new modem for their computer. She thought it was about time they got connected to the internet, though she regretted not being able to use it the whole day as she had promised to take Marik to the zoo.

"Isheeeeezu," Marik moaned from the front room of their house, "lets gooooo already. I want to see the animaaaals."

"Yeah, can you leave him at the monkey cage, it would be a kindness to him as he would then be with his own kind," Malik mocked from another room.

Ishizu rolled her eyes at the bickering between the two and grabbed the bus tickets that would get them to the zoo. Before she closed the door with Marik hopping up and down at the road side she turned around to call back to Malik.

"Malik, you are to stay home today ok. Odion is out so there is no one to get you out of jail these days," Ishizu yelled, she swore she could here Malik roll his eyes, "though if you want to do something, read a book or learn to use the new internet. But no getting in trouble."

Malik felt relief as they finaly left. He had the house to himself, and with the new connection, the internet world at his mercy. He grabbed a bag of chips and settled down in the computer chair, ignoring the million times that he had been told not to eat chips while using the computer. He opened the explorer window and looked through the favourites that the net installers had put in.

You might be asking how he so easily knew how to use the net, to which the answer is simple. He had asked the people putting the modem in how too, which is also how he knew there was a forum listed in the favourites. He quickly clicked on this link and watched gleefully as the screen showed a quick chat forum which was busy with people talking.

He tried to type in a sentence but only to be stopped by a popup message telling him to choose a name. His mind came up blank, to which he got a good idea of what to do, he would call someone.

But who called he call with help for this?

Bakura? No if Bakura found out his online name this early he couldn't play some of the tricks he planned too.

The Pharoah? No for the same reason as Bakura, plus Yami had been acting rather strangely lately.

Some of the Pharoah's flunkies? They would tell Yami.

Ryou? Well Ryou always seemed to hang up when he picked up the phone when Malik rang Bakura.

Kiaba? Probably too busy.

Mokuba? Guess he would have to, anyway he trusted the innocent kid for a reason.

--------------------------------------Bring bring?-----------------------------------------

Malik finished dialling the number, as the phone continued to ring he started to get the belief that no one was going to pick up the phone. But his beliefs were abruptly and loudly changed.

"Hello who is it," Mokuba screamed into the phone as soon as he picked it up.

"Hi it is Malik I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Malik replied rubbing his ear.

"Sorry don't have the time," Mokuba quickly commented back, then there was a pause which contained gun fire and Malik wasn't sure wether he heard Seto yell in the background before Mokuba continued, " look send help quic"

Malik looked at the phone, of which was now was only sending a busy signal across the wire. Unsure of what to do now, he suddenly got an idea for a name, it wasn't a good one but it was still a name which didn't give any hint of who he was.

-----------------------------------Going Online----------------------------------------------

—BusySignal has just signed in—

TimeKeeper: Hi BusySignal you new here?

BusySignal: yeah just got the internet

MonkeyBoy: cool, it is so fun on here. Though you can't have real fun on here.

TimeKeeper: MonkeyBoy you can't talk like that, innuendo isn't allowed on here.

MonkeyBoy: What is innuendo? I was talking about fighting.

TimeKeeper: ow…

Malik looked at the screen slightly confused but also amused, these were strange people, but boy was he going to have fun.

BusySignal: How long have you guys been members of this site?

TimeKeeper: I have been a member for about 3 years now, it helps get through the simplicity and worry of vacation times from school.

MonkeyBoy: My son made me a member a month after I became back alive.

Malik looked at the screen and yelled, "what?"

Obviously he wasn't the only one that thought that.

TimeKeeper: excuse me?

MonkeyBoy: huh?

BusySignal: what do you mean since you came back alive.

MonkeyBoy: ooow, I have to go for a little while, my wife is yelling at me about something.

—MonkeyBoy has signed off—

TimeKeeper: One thing you will learn about this place is that there are many strange and weird people around.

BusySignal: I am starting to get that feeling, and that is saying a lot looking at my normal life.

TimeKeeper: Why do you say that?

BusySignal: Well lets just say that there is a lot of controversy even inside my house.

TimeKeeper: I feel lucky that my family is so well organised, especially to what others go through.

BusySignal: Yeah siblings can be really annoying

TimeKeeper: I am a only child myself, how about your parents.

BusySignal: Err they don't live with us.

TimeKeeper: Doesn't that make it hard on you?

BusySignal: Nah, we are better off without them anyway.

TimeKeeper: I am ok without my parents, I go to a boarding school, though I don't know what I would do without them for a long period of time.

BusySignal: You are still in school?

TimeKeeper: Yeah, though not everyone here is, how about you

BusySignal: Yeah I still go to school

-------------------------------------Food Time--------------------------------

Malik looked at the screen, he couldn't really tell this person everything, they would think they were crazy. He looked at the time which showed that it was lunch time. He typed in that he would be right back and went to the fridge to check what food there was.

Looking up and down the levels of their large fridge Malik frowned at the lack of what he believed to be edible food. He thrust opened the cupboard to find nothing that he knew how to prepare, was allowed to prepare, or it would take way too long to be ready. He leaned against the now closed cupboard thinking of where he could get food listening to his stomach growl angrily.

Deciding that he would have to go out he quickly typed that he had to go out for lunch but that he would be back, noting that there was another new person on. He then grabbed a jacket and headed out.

He wandered down the street trying to decide where he would go to when he spotted a new restaurant and thought 'why not, and if I don't like the food, I can just make it hell for the people who live there.' He walked in and sat down, soon he heard a commotion coming from a far corner. He looked over to wear the noise was being made, to see a embarrassed looking group which consisted of Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Tea. Along with a girl who he assumed to be Tea's cousin who he had heard about, a unknown male, and Yami who had his jacket tied around his neck and was standing on top of their table pointing down at a confused waiter who he was claiming to be working for the 'evil empire'.

Malik quickly had his lunch, deciding it best not to get involved, left without paying, as he was evil, and went back home to make it look like he had never left.

------------------------------------------Age-----------------------------------------------

Getting back to his computer Malik noted that he had missed a large amount of conversation. He also noted that MonkeyBoy had returned, and there was also another new person there who was going by the name of PetCollector.

PetCollector: I am telling you that you need to get one of every single type.

TimeKeeper: While I agree with hobbies you shouldn't keep living creatures caged up like that

MonkeyBoy: Yeah that is just cruel

BusySignal: Hey I'm back,

TimeKeeper: welcome back,

PetCollector: Hey I'm PetCollector, nice to meet you

MonkeyBoy: hi again BusySignal

TimeKeeper: BusySignal is new today, PetCollector has been on here longer then me an MonkeyBoy

PetCollector: I wasn't allowed out of my town for awhile, and then after journeying a lot I got bored of moving around.

BusySignal: so your probably older then MonkeyBoy then.

PetCollector: nooo way am I even near his age

MonkeyBoy: How old are you BusySignal?

BusySignal: I'm about 16

TimeKeeper: about?

BusySignal: I am partially unsure of my birthday

PetCollector: I only have a rough idea of my age as well

MonkeyBoy: It is the same for me

TimeKeeper: I know, I'm preety sure that I am 16, or 15.

------------------------------------------------Please don't kill me---------------------------

Malik leaned back and looked at the screen, this was interesting. They were either making fun of him, or this phenomenon was more common then he knew. He then looked down the names as a separate box appeared. Looking at the separate box he saw that it was a chat with just himself and TimeKeeper in it.

--Private Chat—

BusySignal says 'what is this?'

BusySignal says 'What is with this new typing style?'

TimeKeeper says 'It is a private chat so we can talk privately'

BusySignal says 'ow'

--Public Chat--

PetCollector: BusySignal you still there?

BusySignal: yeah why?

TimeKeeper: you went quiet for awhile

BusySignal: ow didn't notice

—ThePrince has just logged on—

MonkeyBoy: Hey welcome

ThePrince: How many times have I told you to change that name, it is an insult to our race

MonkeyBoy: but I like this name

--Private Chat—

BusySignal says 'what is with those two?'

TimeKeeper says 'they know each other offline, met before hand.'

BusySignal says 'ow'

TimeKeeper says ' ThePrince can be really stuck up sometimes. Some guys can be real idiots.'

BusySignal says 'are you a girl'

TimeKeeper says 'yeah I am sorry I forgot to tell you'

BusySignal says 'that is ok'

TimeKeeper says 'are you female or male?'

BusySignal says 'male'

TimeKeeper says 'guessed as much, most of the people on here are.'

Malik looked happily at the screen, TimeKeeper seemed nice. He felt saddened when she then had to leave, and hoped to see her on again later.

---------------------------------Accusations---------------------

After TimeKeeper left Malik turned his attention back fully to the public chat which he had missed a amount of.

PetCollector: Why are you so mean all the time ThePrince

ThePrince: because I know how much better then you I am

PetCollector: and what do you mean by that

ThePrince; you don't even fight your own battles, you have creatures do it

MonkeyBoy: where is the fun in that?

PetCollector: I am going

—PetCollector has logged off—

BusySignal: Why do you call yourself The Prince?

ThePrince: because I am

BusySignal: of what exactly

ThePrince: of my whole race, I am the ruler

BusySignal: who cares about princes, when I become pharaoh I shall rule

MonkeyBoy: what is a pharaoh?

ThePrince: … hey you are that guy who copied our hair style aren't you

BusySignal: excuse me?

MonkeyBoy: you mean that Makik person?

ThePrince: yeah Makik Ishtal

BusySignal: that is Malik Ishtar you bakas

ThePrince: you shall be punished for stealing our hairstyle

MonkeyBoy: did it work?

ThePrince: did what work?

MonkeyBoy: the wave I tried to send him through the mouse

ThePrince: you idiot it doesn't work over the internet

Malik closed the window shaking his head at the strange people. He decided to stay quiet unless those he liked came on from then on, some of them were complete freaks, and that is comparing them to people he had met.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Equilla; It is over

Mokuba: waves flag

Joey: yay

Equilla: as I wish to start another

Mokuba; noo anything but that

Joey: no she means a Harry Potter one

Mokuba: ow ok

Equilla; yeah I can't do that one until I finish Reverse Side.


	4. finale

Mokuba: you said it was over

Equilla: I changed my mind

Joey: how could you.

Mokuba: what are you complaining about, you aren't in the country for most of this.

Joey: you have only been mentioned in them briefly

Mokuba: yeah but that was in bad circumstances for most of them.

Equilla; quit your bickering, this one isn't that bad for you lot

Mokuba/Joey: huh?

Equilla: quiet I am getting my anger out

Mokuba/Joey: … She don't own anyone from shows or books

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------Setting the Stages----------------------------------

Yugi was chasing Yami around the apartment who at that time believed that he was a cross between Superman, Batman and Spiderman, along with some other people that Yugi had never heard with, and was claiming that he was called from what Yugi could work out Yatman. Tired Yugi collapsed on a chair deciding wether to call for help or not. As he was then deciding wether he had the energy to even get out of the chair he launched up hearing the front door close. Running to the front door, and listening out for his darker side. As he reached the front door, and the house totally silent, he gasped realising that Yami had escaped free, and by himself into the unexpecting city of Domino.

Acting quickly Yugi rang Tristan so they could arrange a search through the city for the seemingly insane Egyptian.

………………………………..

Halfway across the city one house was still empty except for a lone internet goer, in other words Malik. He was once again talking to people on the same chatroom. Having just explained duel monsters, in a more shadow realm standards, he had reached a bit of a problems.

TreeWolf: I don't understand how you can treat animals like that

TimeKeeper: Yeah, just because they arne't human doesn't mean that they don't deserve rights.

He couldn't believe this, they believed that they shouldn't make the monsters attack each other, well it did pose some standing, but he decided he best stay to the hologram side of things.

BusySignal: They are just holograms, they aren't real. Just pictures on pieces of cardboard converted to virtual images for a game.

TreeWolf: You sure made it sound real enough.

ThePrince: Why do women always stick together when attacking someone. Can't you defend yourself on your own, or are you just too weak.

TimeKeeper: be quiet prince, you are more self absorbed then the white rat

Malik laughed at this comment. Everyone on the board referred to certain people they know in real life by other names. TimeKeeper referred to some white haired boy at her school by white rat, who he learnt was an annoyance, and a rival to her friends which she referred to as RedB and LB. PetCollector sometimes referred to people he called Swimmer, Cooker and Zappy, and other times Shrimp2 and Hopeless. The reason for the 5 after the Shrimp, was the large number of people referred to as shrimp. Yugi had gained the reference Shrimp4, while Yami was Baka.

TreeWolf: well at least that means your not like PetCollector.

PetCollector: will you let off already, it isn't like me and others push them to kill, or to the point of dieing.

Malik laughed, those two were always fighting, but he always thought of PetCollector as a wimp. He then noticed that he had a message in his private conversation to TimeKeeper. He was about to open that window when a message popped up on the screen.

---Internet has been disconnected---

Malik blinked at the message and tried to relog on. But after 10 tries and failures, and going through many different procedures to get the net back up, Malik screamed.

-------------------------------Now for something totally different------------------------------

Somewhere on the planet known as Earth, Joey and Serenity were waiting for a plane, in the same terminal were others, some of them getting more annoyed by the second as the plane continued to be delayed.

'Why ow why did my personal teleporter have to be broken on the same day that my personal jet is out for a safety check,' Shadi thought to himself.

In another corner Odion was reading a book, enjoying his prolonged holiday, ignoring the fact that he knew three other people there, while the brother tried to teach his sister the proper way to play duel monsters.

There was another groan as the intercom started up again with the same message that had been going on over the last hour.

"we are again sorry about the delay, but we are still looking for a free plane that isn't infested with some sort of gremlin like creature."

--------------------------Make them do what they are meant to --------------------

Having no luck in looking for the deluded pharaoh Yugi, Tristian, Duke, Ryou, and Tea had regrouped at Yugi's. Their numbers had significantly lessened since when they had started out. Tea's cousin and her friend had gone off to do what ever they did, which Tea didn't really want to know about, but was sure it was evil, and Bakura, well Ryou wasn't really sure where he had lost Bakura.

No longer sure what to do the most unlikely person then came up with an idea of what to do next.

"Wait, why is me coming up with an idea unlikely?" Ryou asked looking up at the roof.

"No Tristian is suppose to come up with it," a voice from above replied.

"He can't talk though in this one," Tea replied also looking up.

"No Seto isn't suppose to talk in this one," the voice replied.

"No that was the last one," Yugi commented adding into the conversation, "Malik wasn't sure wether he heard the yell."

"Ow ok, now stop reading the scenes your not in and no reading the narration," the voice replied causing them to go back to what they were doing.

Tristian then raised his hand in the air, and Duke then nodded agreeing with him.

"That is a great idea, we should call the police and file a missing person't report," Duke agreed with Tristian.

With this suggestion Yugi lept on the phone and quickly dialled the appropriate number.

"Hello?" Yugi commented as the phone was picked up at the other end.

"Hello, and thankyou for calling," a automated voice on the other end said, "please wait on hold as we connect you with the next available operator."

Yugi couldn't believe it as corny, classical music started to play over the phone line.

--------------------------------Two sides of the coin--------------------------------------------

Across town Malik was having a similar problem, though to his sad luck it wasn't as short as Yugi's.

Yugi perked up as the holding music stopped but his joy was slightly diminished when it was instead answered by another automated voice.

"Thankyou for waiting, could you please state what department you wish to talk to, the automated voice on the other end commented.

"I would like to talk to the police please," Yugi replied.

"Connecting you to the Emergency Ward."

"What?"

Again half way across town Malik was becoming annoyed by music even more annoying and softer then that which Yugi was put to. This was only interrupted by the occasional automated voice saying a variety of annoying sentences, of which Malik had started to make a list of so he could tell the person on the other end his own thoughts of each. His list was still growing, but he had a large number of notes next to the automated sentence "Your call is important to us" among others.

----------------------------Tra, lalalala, la la la bugger ---------------------------------

After finally getting on the plane half an hour ago everything was going fine, Shadi was back to acting mysterious, and fully happy in first class, raising the question of if he was so rich then why couldn't he afford a better set of clothes or rent another plane. Odion was finishing his book, avoiding all thought about the chaos he might have to attend to when he got back home. Joey was fast asleep and Serenity was watching the in-flight movie, which she was wondering how a movie with such high ratings was able to get on a plane trip. Everything was going fine until many miles away a automated voice said "Connecting you to Mysterious Man's Mobile."

The plane then proceeded to careen off course as a mobile rang onboard and in first class many shouts of 'turn it off' was heard.

Those many many miles away Yugi had hung up his phone again while Duke, having had a brainwave suggested that next time he try contacting the mental institute incase Yami had been taking there. Yugi rang the number again and stated only the correct words to be sent to that department, but the problem was that before this happened, he sneezed.

"Now contacting the Kiaba mansion."

Yugi growled at the phone, but neglected to hang up, mainly as Tea took the phone from him, afraid that he might break it in the anger that Yugi seemed to start to manisfest. Listening to the busy signal coming from the Kiaba mansion Tea was sure that she could hear yells from both Kiabas and other people as well.

Tea rang the number and tried her own hand at contacting the new goal, after stating the wanted destination she was happy to get sent to the right place first off.

"Hello, you have reached the Mental Asylum section of Domino Hospital, what is your enquiry," a bored man on the other end of the phone line asked.

"Hi, I am inquiring if a Yami Motou has been sent to your department, we have been unable to find them, and would have enquired with the police department, but have been unable to contact them," Tea answered trying not to laugh at the sight of Yugi having to be restrained.

"I'll check for him," the man replied, "and it isn't any surprise you were unable to contact the police, there aren't any in Domino."

"What," Tea commented her face going dull very quickly.

"I have found your friend," the man continued, "he has been administered to the hospital with a foreign disease that causes the person self disillusions, he is being treated as we speak. I am afraid I have to go, I have another call."

Tea looked astounded at the now beeping phone.

"What is it Tea?" Ryou asked looking at her expression confused.

"There is no police in Domino," Tea answered her expression not changing.

"What!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well think about it," the voice from above interrupted, "If there were police, don't you think you would have them on your back about all that has happened to you guys."

"Ow yeah," Yugi commented after some thought, "So what about Yami."

"Ow he is in the hospital being treated for the disease which is making him act so strangely," Tea answered.

"O that is good then," Yugi replied once again cheerful.

---------------------Been wondering about some people------------------------

After being stuck on the phone for half the day Malik's limits were broken when an automated voice told him to ring back during office hours and hung up on him. The result of this is the automation box, the body of the person who created the system, and the owner of the voice, being blown up. Something which the police never did decide to look into.

The plane which had three of our beloved characters, and one which is still being under discussion. While what is happening to those who are facing the most annoying Mr Smith, well after Bakura decided to find out what Mokuba had called help for in the first place they were finaly able to get them under control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba: ummm

Joey: should we ask?

Equilla: I'm happy.


End file.
